


Motorbike Rides

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrophobia, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Sirius takes y/n for a ride on his new flying motorbike.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 17





	Motorbike Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

“Don’t be a spoilsport.” Mocked Sirius.

“Spoilsport? Sirius, that- that thing,” You pointed to his flying motorbike, “is a death machine. There’s no way I’m getting on it!” 

Sirius had been compelling you to go on a ride with him on his new motorbike. You had been nervous about riding on it. You had a fear of heights and considering Sirius, he wasn’t the one to drive on low speed.

The two of you began dating during your last year at Hogwarts and moved in together after graduation. You saw the look on his face when he first bought the vehicle. He was ecstatic. You could tell that it was quickly going to become one of the things that mattered most to Sirius. And you were absolutely right. 

His motorcycle completed his bad boy persona along his long raven-coloured hair, tattoos and his signature black leather jacket. You loved him for it but it still wasn’t enough to ride that motorbike of his. 

“Oh, c’mon, sweetheart! It isn’t that bad!” Sirius defended his vehicle which was very precious to him.

“Could’ve fooled me.” You rolled your eyes.

“Please,” He pouted. You hated when he did that because it made him look absolutely adorable- to the point where you couldn’t deny him. “I’ll ride slow. I promise.” 

“Ugh, fine.” You finally gave in. 

“Yes!” He exclaimed in victory, pressed a kiss on your cheek and got on the vehicle. You sighed and sat behind him. “Ready?”

You took a deep breath and replied, “Yes.”

“Hold tight, love.” The excitement evident in Sirius’ voice, he kickstarted his motorbike and you felt yourself slowly levitating from the ground. You shut your eyes tight and clutched his sides as the sudden speed was new to you. After a while, the feeling became familiar and you slowly opened your eyes, your grip on him relaxing a little. 

It wasn’t as bad as you had thought. The sense of wind hitting your face actually made you feel free. The hundreds of buildings looked tiny compared to the wide sky that stretched to unknown lengths. It was spectacular. 

Much to your dismay, the ride ended as you felt yourself lowering and reaching the ground. With a small thud, Sirius finally landed and steadied on the backyard of your shared home. 

“Wasn’t that bad, huh?” He smirked when he looked at your dazed expression. 

“Surprisingly,” You break out of it and let out a small laugh. 

“I take it that you’ll be enjoying our countless rides in the future?” 

“Who says there will be more?” You teased and saw him wink in response. 

“Oh, honey, don’t doubt it.”


End file.
